Negligencia
by MoniBolis
Summary: House y Cuddy se reunen bajo malas circunstancias.¡Completo!
1. Notificacion

**Mayo 2013**

Cuddy se miró al espejo, pero no se miraba realmente. Suspiró y prosiguió con su rutina peinarse, aplicarse maquillaje, sus joyas. Termino y se miro nuevamente, sin importar lo que se había hecho, su mirada se notaba profundamente triste.

Finalmente se puso su anillo en la mano derecha, Cuddy no creía mucho en ese tipo de tradiciones, pero por el momento parecía apropiado.

* * *

><p>- Buenos días – Julia saludó con alegría cuando su hermana entro a la cocina.<p>

- Hey – Cuddy asintió y se dirigió a sus hijos. – Buenos días Rachel, Luke –

Les dio un beso a cada uno.

- Siéntate te sirvo el desayuno –

-Solo con el café estoy bien –

- Lisa…no tienes que regresar a trabajar, no tan pronto. Date un tiempo –

- Sabes muy bien que tengo que regresar a trabajar o me vuelvo loca –

Cuddy bebió un gran sorbo de café. – Gracias por todo, tengo irme –

- De nada –

- Te vas a quedar con tu tía otra vez – Cuddy le dijo al bebe de 1 año y medio – Vamos Rachel, se nos hace tarde –

- Lisa – Julia le habló antes de que se fuera – Todo va a mejorar, ya verás –

* * *

><p>Después de dejar a Rachel en jardín de niños, Cuddy fue a su trabajo.<p>

- Buenos días Dra. Cuddy – las enfermeras la saludaron con cierta empatía.

- Buenos días – Se dirigió a su oficina, pero un hombre con traje negro se interpuso

- ¿Es ud. La Dra. Lisa Cuddy? –

- Si –

- Aquí tiene – el hombre le dio un sobre – Ha sido notificada –

- ¡¿Qué? –

* * *

><p>Foreman se bajó del elevador con mucha prisa. Una enfermera le pidió algo, pero el la ignoro. Otro doctor requería una firma y de mala gana y con carreras firmó. Iba tarde para una junta.<p>

- ¿ Dr. Foreman? –

- ¡¿Ahora que? – el decano volteó

- Ha sido notificado –

* * *

><p>- No voy ir al cine contigo – House dijo – Menos a una pretenciosa película francesa en blanco y negro con final ambiguo –<p>

- Tiene escenas lesbicas – le dijo Wilson para tentarlo.

- Tengo Internet – House se encogió de hombros

- ¿Dr. House? – Un hombre en traje entró a la oficina.

- Vienes a notificarme ¿verdad? –

- Si, aquí tiene – el hombre le dio un sobre – Ha sido notificado –

- ¿Cómo lo supiste? – Wilson preguntó

- Tenía cara de notificador – House le respondió y abrió la carta – Oh…esto va ser interesante –

**Continuara…**

* * *

><p>Sigo sin creer que Lisa E, no regresara para los últimos episodios de House. ¿Qué van a decir? "<em>Oh, si Cuddy esta en Finlandia, te manda saludos House<em>"

Por favor…

En fin nuevo fanfic con caso médico, caso legal, muchas peleas (pueden adivinarlo por el titulo) y un gran MacGuffin (no digan que no les advertí)

Déjenme una review, saben que me encanta leerlas y contestarlas.

**Lean mi webcomic sobre un Detective Privado con el corazón roto que trabaja en Guadalara, Mexico (De donde soy yo) LINK en mi perfil**


	2. Nemo

- Es una demanda de negligencia médica, responsabilidad y daños emocionales –

El abogado Jackson del hospital informó en voz alta a House y Foreman. Estaban en la oficina del decano.

- ¿Fue curada? – House pregunto – Si fue así no se de que se queja –

- Fue una paciente que trataron durante el periodo de prueba de House en 2009. Ella reclama que House fue el que hizo las decisiones a pesar de estar suspendido. Incluyendo pruebas innecesarias, dolorosas y costosas. Por eso demanda a House –

- Tonterías – House dijo despreocupado desde el sillón.

- Le demanda a usted Dr. Foreman; porque era su jefe inmediato y supervisor –

El abogado siguió leyendo – Y demanda…

- A mi, porque era la jefa de los dos – Cuddy entró a la oficina. Los tres hombres se le quedaron viendo.

- Cuddy…uhg…Hola ¿ya te notificaron? –

- Si, Foreman. Ya me notificaron – dijo amargamente – ¿Qué diablos? –

- Bueno, no creo que tengan un buen caso en contra de nosotros, por nosotros me refiero al hospital, pero pueden que estén buscando hacer un trato para no llegar a juicio. Se tendrán que hacer los cálculos, ver si ir a corte costaría más que un acuerdo. Claro que Dr. Foreman y Dr. House están cubiertos por el seguro del hospital, y usted Dra. Cuddy…bueno tendría que cubrirlo por su parte –

- Trabajé aquí durante las fechas de ese caso en particular –

- Lo siento, el seguro solo cubre empleados actuales – le dijo el abogado. Cuddy se froto las sienes.

- Pero talvez no llegue a nada. De todos modos Dra. Cuddy contrate un buen abogado y que nos llame. Con permiso –

- Creo que es un buen consejo Cuddy – Foreman le dijo.

- Odio la nueva redecoración – Cuddy le dijo antes de darse media vuelta y salir.

- ¿Qué… – Foreman le iba hablar House, pero el salio a seguir a Cuddy.

* * *

><p>House la alcanzó hasta el estacionamiento, Cuddy camino bastante rápido.<p>

- ¿No vas a saludar? –

- No – Cuddy le dijo enojada.

- La prisión estuvo adorable por cierto –

- Bien –

- ¿No quieres hablar de nosotros? –

Cuddy se detuvo y se volteó – ¿nosotros? Nos conocimos en la Universidad, nos gustamos, años después nos enamoramos, tuvimos una relación, no funcionó, atravesaste mi sala con tu auto, fuiste a prisión y es todo. Seguimos con nuestras vidas, no hay nada más que hablar –

House la miro detenidamente – ¿Cuándo murió tu esposo? No estás ocultando que eres una viuda reciente. La ropa negra, el anillo en la otra mano…pero la ira. Debió de haber estirado la pata hace poco –

- 5 días – la expresión de Cuddy pasó de enojo a tristeza – Murió hace 5 días –

Cuddy se subió a su auto y House la observo irse.

* * *

><p>- Cyndy Lauper, y no antes que pregunten, es coincidencia que se llame igual –<p>

Adams leyó el historial.

- 45 años, 3 hijos y ninguna alergia u otra enfermedad. Presentó piernas cansadas, desmayos y un moretón que aparece y reaparece –

- ¿Eso es todo? – House estaba reclinado en su silla con los ojos cerrados – ¿Por qué Foreman nos dio este aburrido caso? –

- Dinero – Taub contesta – Una demanda de millones y tiene que contentar a la directiva poniéndoos a tender a una benefactora –

- ¿Lo mejor que pudo encontrar es un moretón? – House dijo – Vayan a ver que más tiene, y recuerden darle el trato que nos caracteriza –

Se levantó y fue a recostarse a la oficina más pequeña.

* * *

><p>El equipo salió de la oficina.<p>

- ¿De verdad necesitamos ir 4 doctores para esto? – Taub se quejó.

- Tengo mejores cosas que hacer. Esto parece de rutina – dijo Park.

- ¿Un disparejo? –

- Yo iré – Chase dijo – No tienen que exagerar por hacer su trabajo.

* * *

><p>- Bueno, me enviaron al doctor más guapo – La Sra. Lauper dijo a Chase, pero el doctor solo sonrió.<p>

- Mandaremos estas muestras para analizar –

Una enfermera tomo los pequeños frascos y se fue.

- ¿Puede mostrarme el moretón? –

- Seguro – Lauper se acomodó en su cama para quitarse la sabana.

- ¿Hace mucho ejercicio? –

- Corría 5 km diarios. Ya sé lo que piensa. Corriendo tanto de ahí viene el dolor de las piernas, pero deje de hacerlo hace una semana y sigo cansada –

- Solo es una mancha en pierna –

- ¿En serio? –

- Creí que oh …– La mujer se sentó en la cama para ver mejor, fue entonces que Chase notó otro hematoma en su brazo.

- Aquí tiene uno bastante grande – Chase le dijo – ¿Se golpeo el brazo? –

- No –

- No se preocupe. Mañana tendremos adelantos –

* * *

><p>- Foreman me comentó que Cuddy vino de visita – Wilson se puso las manos en la cintura y espero la respuesta de su amigo; listo para analizarlo a fondo.<p>

- Aja – House siguió recostado

- ¿Y? –

- No esta feliz con tener una demanda –

- Es lo lógico pero ¿Y que más? –

- ¿Más? –

- ¿Es todo lo que hablaron? Sé que las circunstancias no son las ideales, pero deberían hablar. Es lo más sano –

- No hay nada más que hablar, según ella –

- Eso te dijo. Pero ¿Cómo la observaste? –

- Para una mujer de su edad sigue teniendo tremendo cu –

- ¡No me refería eso! –

- Se casó –

Wilson meneó la cabeza – ¿otra vez? ¿Esta vez duro más que una semana? –

- No pregunte –

- Bueno ¿y que? Tú te casaste también. Y yo bueno, ya perdí la cuenta. Solo te pido que hables con ella –

House se levantó y se puso su chaqueta. – Tú habla con ella, ahora tienen más en común. Su esposo murió recientemente –

- ¿Qué? –

House lo ignoro y se fue a casa.

* * *

><p>- ¿Cómo estuvo todo? – Julia preguntó a su hermana.<p>

- Ya contacte a mi abogada – Cuddy se dejo caer en su sillón. – Mañana tenemos una junta con los abogados de PPTH. Lo bueno es que mi jefe me dio otra semana libre –

- La necesitas – Julia tomo su bolso – ¿Quieres que venga mañana o…? –

- No, yo iré a tu casa. Gracias –

* * *

><p><em>-Ya no cenaste hoy, ya no cenaste hoy,<em> _no no no no, no cenaste hoy estás a dieta- _Rachel cantó junto a la película.

Después de cenar y poner a sus hijos en pijama, Cuddy decidió que vieran una película para distraerse. Escogió "Buscando a Nemo"

_-P. Sherman __Calle Walabi__ 4-2 Sidney-_

Rachel se sentó en la alfombra y Cuddy y su hijo en el sillón. La doctora se rio junto a su hija.

- ¡Te estás perdiendo tu parte favori… – Cuddy grito a la otra habitación, olvido que estaba sola. Suspiró y trató de no llorar. Rachel lo notó.

- ¿Mami? –

- Sigue viendo la película, cariño –

- Todo estará bien mami – la niña de 4 años se levantó y abrazó a su mamá. – Vamos abraza a mami también – indico a su hermano menor que entendió y lo hizo.

- Son tan lindos – Cuddy les dio un gran abrazo a los niños.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente.<p>

- Creo que es SIDA – Chase dijo cuando House entro a la oficina. – Moretones y cansancio –

- ¿Crees que una mujer blanca rica tiene SIDA? – El doctor dejó su mochila en su escritorio.

- Puede ser – Chase se encogió de hombros – Drogas –

- Si, parece del tipo que se inyecta cocaína los fines de semana –

- De todas maneras los resultados del examen se va a tardar –

- ¿Cómo es posible? Pobre Cyndy Lauper solo quiere divertirse, mejor voy con Foreman a pedirle que acelere a los de laboratorio –

* * *

><p>- La benefactora podría tener SIDA – House intercepta a Foreman<p>

- No lo creo –

- Nah, yo tampoco lo creo. Pero la tenemos en una cama, viendo como sus millones funcionan –

- ¿Eso es todo? –

- Si –

House siguió caminando al lado de Foreman.

- ¿Qué haces? – Foreman le dijo a House cuando entró a la sala de conferencias donde se reunirían con los abogados.

- Es mi responsabilidad estar aquí –

- Si, claro o quieres ver a Cuddy – Foreman indicó

- Dr. Foreman, Dr. House tomen asiento – un hombre les dijo. Era el abogado del hospital, Jackson Brooks.

Los doctores tomaron asiento de un lado de larga mesa negra.

- Empezaremos cuando lleguen los demás –

- Buenos días – Stacy Warner entro a la sala de conferencia. – Hola Greg, Dr. Foreman –

- Deben de estar bromeando – House dijo.

**Continuara…**

* * *

><p>En el siguiente capitulo House y Cuddy pelean! (y no será lindo)<p>

Primero. Ni siquiera mencionare a Lucas en este fanfic.

Segundo. Si es Huddy fanfic, pero tengan paciencia llegaremos a la meta.

Tercero. Un Macguffin es un objeto o un elemento de la trama que sirve para impulsar o motivar a los personajes, pero que no tiene importancia en sí para la historia. Como el dinero robado en "No country for old men" o el maletín en "Pulp fiction"

Gracias por leer.

Las reviews son muy apreciadas.

**Lean mi webcomic. Link en mi perfil.**


	3. Neurosis

Stacy Warner se sentó del lado contrario de House y Foreman.

- La Dra. Cuddy no debe tardar – Le dijo al otro abogado. Tarareo una canción y sacó una libreta de su portafolio.

– ¿Dónde esta la cámara escondida? – House volteó a todos lados fingiendo una búsqueda.

- Soy la abogada de Lisa – se encogió de hombros.

- Apuesto a que Cuddy y tu planearon esto para tener un trío conmigo y pequeño Greg –

Stacy sonrió – En tus sueños –

- En varias ocasiones, si –

- Deja de bromear. Ésta demanda es cosa seria. Son 3 millones de dólares – ella dijo.

- ¿Y tu eres gran abogada en medicina? –

- Si, con eso que te defendí un par de veces –

- ¿Cuddy te llama de la nada y aceptaste? –

- No, me encontré con ella hace más de un año y nos mantuvimos en contacto –

- ¿Conociste al esposo? –

- Si. Fui a su boda. Gran fiesta…y fui al funeral; es una pena lo que le pasó – Stacy dijo – Por eso tienes que dejar a Lisa en paz –

- Ya lo creo, un esposo muerto es una tragedia y todo eso…por cierto ¿cómo esta Mark? –

-Mark esta bien, gracias por preguntar, pero Greg, es en serio. No compliques las cosas –

House enchueco la boca – Mmmmm…¿Y cómo era el tipo? –

Stacy lo miró con rareza – Me caía bien, un buen hombre…espera ¿acaso tú no…olvídalo –

- ¿qué? –

- Nada, ya hable de más –

-¿Acaso era rico y viejo? ¿Cuddy se casó por el dinero de algún viejo rabo verde? –

- Buenos días – Cuddy finalmente llegó y se sentó al lado de Stacy. Para quedar separada de House. – Siento la tardanza –

- Está bien – Stacy le dijo.

- Muy bien – El abogado Jackson – Tenemos el expediente del caso ¿Lo recuerdan? –

- No – Cuddy dijo

- Algo – Foreman respondió después.

- Si – House aseguro.

-¿en serio? –

- Si – dijo otra vez House – La chica con EAST síndrome. La tratamos después del hijo del rico loco. Fue un caso rápido. Lo hicimos bien –

- La demanda no es porque la trataran equivocadamente o porque no tuvieran los conocimientos suficientes. Es sobre el modo en que tomaron las decisiones –

- Magnifico, ni si quiera es sobre medicina. Es sobre burocracia, su especialidad – House señaló a Cuddy y Foreman.

* * *

><p>Pasaron 10 minutos y los abogados discutieron la demanda y su alcance. House no tenía interés, pero se quedo observando a Cuddy de lejos.<p>

El teléfono celular de la doctora sonó y ella sacó varias cosas de su bolso para encontrarlo. House noto un juguete que sacó.

- Lo siento – Cuddy tome el teléfono y lo apagó.

- ¿Un gusanito con antenas? – House dijo en voz muy alta, llamando la atención de todos – Es un juguete de bebé y Rachel es ya muy grande para este tipo de juguetes ¿Por qué…- House cruzó el brazo sobre la mesa y tomo el peluche –…tienes esto en tu bolso? –

- Es de mi hijo –

- Ya veo…hurm… te casaste con un viudo, adoptaste a su mocoso y ahora estás enojada porque te quedaste con un niño en pañales –

- Es mi hijo. Yo lo tuve –

- ¿A tu edad? –

- Si –

- ¿es mío? –

- Dada la fecha en que rompimos, ambos sabemos que es imposible –

- Quizás guardaste un poco de "jugo de House" e hiciste tu cóctel –

- Si claro, porque el semen de un adicto es perfecto para eso –

- Hubo un tiempo en que te morías por el –

- ¡Basta!– Stacy dijo – Cállense los dos. Los he visto pelear antes, yo he pelado con los dos, pero eso era productivo. Esto… – Stacy movió los brazos – es solo ustedes dos ofendiéndose –

- Ella empezó – House dijo.

- Greg – Stacy lo miro feo, pero Cuddy miraba hacia la pared, House lo notó. – Creo que ahora en adelante no es necesario que estén los dos en la misma habitación –

- Yo… – el buscapersonas de House sonó –…está bien. Tengo que ir a ver a mi paciente –

* * *

><p>- A la Sra. Lauper se le reventaron los capilares en los ojos – Chase dijo. El y el equipo están sentados en la mesa.<p>

- ¡Oh Dios mío! Si tan solo tuviéramos colirio –

House tomo un marcador y empezó a escribió en la pizarra.

- También sus moretones siguen apareciendo y desapareciendo –

- Podría ser vascular – Park dijo – Variaciones en su presión –

- Revientan unas cuantas venas y…House no estás escribiendo los síntomas –

- ¡Matrimonio de Cuddy! – House escribió y subrayó – Todos sabemos que el matrimonio es una farsa en especial Taub y Chase –

A los doctores nos les gusto el comentario.

- Entonces ¿Por qué diablos Lisa Cuddy se casaría y tendría un bebé con un tipo cualquiera? –

- ¿Quién es Lisa Cuddy? – Park preguntó

- La ex decana y la ex de House – Adams contestó

- Puntos para Adams que sabe los chismes del hospital – House chasqueó los dedos.

- ¿Cuddy tuvo un bebé? Creí que…bueno…ya saben. No podía y por eso adopt…¿Por qué hablamos de esto? – Chase dijo.

- Porque regresó la obsesión favorita de House – Taub respondió – Es casi una neurosis –

- Ya veo a lo que te refieres Chase – House ignoró a Taub – ¿Tu crees que el marido a fuerzas necesitaba un hijo y presiono a Cuddy a más tratamientos de fertilidad? –

- No, no me refería eso. Pero ahora que lo pienso. Quizás Cuddy se casó para olvidarse de ti –

- Regresando al caso – Adams comentó

- Hagan una resonancia y chequeen su presión. Al cabo Cindy tiene para pagar –

- Está bien – el equipo se levantó.

* * *

><p>Cuddy esperaba afuera de la sala de conferencias a que Stacy terminara de hablar con el otro abogado cuando Wilson la vio.<p>

El oncólogo la saludo desde lejos, pero ella solo asintió. Wilson decidió acercarse.

- Hola Cuddy – dijo tímidamente

- Dr. James "_Nunca seré amigo de House otra vez_" Wilson –

El doctor recordó lo que le había dicho a Cuddy hace dos años.

- Vamos Cuddy, yo…lo perdone –

- Gracias Wilson, gracias por perdonar a House por destrozar mi casa -

- Cuddy deja el pasado atrás –

- Créeme Wilson, lo hice. De verdad – Cuddy trato de ignorar a Wilson al leer correos electrónicos en su celular.

- House me dijo lo de tu esposo –

- Por supuesto que te lo dijo –

- Tienes mi pésame, se que no lo conocía pero estoy seguro de que era un buen hombre –

- Si gracias – dijo la doctora pero sonó más fastidiada que sincera

- Recuerdo que cuando Amber murió…

- ¿Sabes lo que yo recuerdo cuando Amber murió? – Cuddy lo interrumpió – Tu dejando tu trabajo y yo manteniéndolo por ti por meses. ¿Tienes la menor idea que tan difícil fue para mi? –

- ¡Vaya! – Wilson dio un pasó para atrás – De verdad estás enojada. Escucha Cuddy, lo entiendo cuando Amber murió fue muy difícil para mi. Estaba enojado con todos –

- Wilson, no tomes esto de mala manera – Cuddy lo interrumpió otra vez – Pero saliste con Amber por ¿Qué? ¿Tres o cuatro meses? Yo perdí al padre mis hijos así quédate con tu jodido consejo –

Wilson se quedó sin palabras. Para su suerte salió Stacy

- Listo, podemos irnos..oh…hola Wilson. Tanto tiempo sin vernos –

- H..hola –

- Ya vámonos – Cuddy empezó a caminar

- Oh bueno hablamos después – dijo la abogada pero Wilson la tomo por el codo.

- ¿Cuddy se encuentra bien? –

- ¿Lo dices por la actitud? No lo tomes a pecho, creo que es la demanda y los recuerdos de este hospital. En casa esta más tranquila – Aseguro Stacy antes de irse.

* * *

><p>- ¿Qué dijo el abogado? – Cuddy preguntó a Stacy.<p>

- Tenemos una junta en dos horas con el abogado demandante – la abogada se detuvo a la entrada del estacionamiento.

- ¿Qué pasa si perdemos? –

- Lisa falta mucho para eso –

- Solo dime –

- Tu tendrías que pagar tu parte de los 3 millones de dólares. Como no tienes tanto dinero, tendrías que declararte en bancarrota. Pero no dejaré que pase, y menos en tu situación –

- ¿Sientes lástima por mi? –

- No – Stacy le dijo – Eres mi amiga y quiero ayudarte. Ve a casa y pasa tiempo con tus hijos. Disfruta que tienes una semana libre de trabajo –

- Ayer olvide que estaba muerto – Cuddy suspiró – Le hablé como si estuviera en la otra habitación –

- Estarás bien, Lisa…siempre y cuando dejes esa ira atrás –

- ¿Le grite mucho a Wilson? –

- Nunca lo había visto así de asustado –

* * *

><p>Por la noche.<p>

- Inflamación en los tejidos profundos – Taub informó. – Eso mostró la resonancia –

- De ahí vienen los moretones – continuó Chase.

- ¿Su presión? –

- Esta dentro los parámetros –

- Le aplicamos compresas frías en las piernas –

- Bien. Vayan a casa – House les dijo.

- ¿No quieres que nos quedemos? –

- Pueden quemar pestaña en su casa buscando enfermedades. Cindy no está muriéndose, no esta sufirendo y los encontrará una y otra vez – House los miro esperando una reacción. – ¿En serio? ¿Nada? –

- No, lo entendimos. Cindy Lauper "Time alter time" – Adams dijo – Buenas noches –

Dejó el expediente en la mesa. El equipo se fue de la ofician excepto Taub.

- ¿qué? – House le peguntó

- ¿Qué edad tiene el bebé de Cuddy? –

- No estoy seguro, más de 6 meses por el tipo de juguete –

- ¿Qué tal esto? Cuddy se va de aquí, quiere una nueva vida, empieza a tener citas y milagrosamente se queda embarazada. Cuddy está tan…no lo sé…agradecida que se casa con el tipo –

Taub opinó.

- ¿Qué es esta obsesión de pasar los genes? –

- Es más que eso – Taub dijo antes de irse.

* * *

><p>- ¿Quieres cenar juntos? – Wilson se asomo a la oficina de House.<p>

- Si, seguro –

- ¿Qué diablos es esto? – el oncólogo miro la pizarra.

- Es nuestras teorías sobre el matrimonio de Cuddy –

- House…ella esta...delicada–

- ¿Hablaste con ella? –

- Yo hable, ella trato de cortarme la cabeza –

House sonrió.

- Hey – Foreman pasó a la oficina – ¿Ya se fueron los demás? –

- Si jefe – House se puso su sacó – Pero no estamos dejando que la ricachona se muera –

- Si, bueno recibí una llamada del abogado – Foreman estaba más serio de lo normal – Mañana empiezan la deposición. Será en nuestras oficinas, al parecer el abogado viene de Baltimore y es más fácil así –

- Ésta bien –

- Mañana temprano declara la paciente y Cuddy –

* * *

><p>- Aaaahhh – Cindy Lauper gritó – Por favor ayuda –<p>

- Un momento – Chase le dio el sedante y la mujer se calmo.

Eran la 5 de la madrugada cuando la mujer presentó los dolores y las enfermeras llamaron al equipo.

- ¿Qué pasó? – Adams llegó frotándose los ojos y bostezando.

- Nuestra paciente ahora si esta sufriendo –

**Continuara…**

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer.<p>

Las reviews son muy apreciadas.

Berenice, Midnight y Diana como no tienen cuentas, no les pude mandar mensaje, pero gracias por sus comentarios.

En el siguiente capitulo leyes, medicina y con suerte les haré sentirse mal por Cuddy!

Tengo un **webcomic** sobre un investigador privado en México. Busquen el **link en mi perfil.**


	4. Notable

- Como si le metrallaran las rodillas y como si le prendieran fuego a sus pies. Así describió la paciente el dolor –

- Que precisa – House acababa de llegar, se sentó y estiro la pierna – Bueno querían que se pusiera interesante, se puso interesante –

- Puede ser diabetes –

- Yo digo que ateroesclerosis se apaga más los síntomas –

Miraron a House. – Descarten diabetes primero, luego ateroesclerosis –

- Bien –

El equipo se levantó.

- Esperen, ¿quién llegó primero esta mañana? –

- Yo fui – dijo Chase

- ¿A las 5 de la mañana? –

- No pienses de más, me levanto temprano para ir al gimnasio –

* * *

><p>Más tarde del otro lado del hospital.<p>

- Srta. Helena Bertinelli ¿cómo se enteró de que el Dr. House estaba tratándola? – Stacy preguntó – ¿Alguna vez lo vio en su cuarto? –

- No pero, los doctores que me trataban lo mencionaron varias veces –

- ¿Una mención y supone que Dr. House mandaba? –

- No – La srta. Bertinelli – Lo ví, no en mi cuarto, pero afuera de mi cuarto. Las habitaciones aquí tienen grandes ventanas. Vi al Dr. House darle señales a su equipo, ininterrumpiendo lo que hacían –

- ¿Cómo supo que el Dr. House estaba en periodo de prueba? –

- Me entere después, por alguien más –

- ¿Por qué cree le trataron mal? –

- Yo tenía ataques y en un momento estuvo inconciente. Mi familia no estaba conmigo para tomar las decisiones, los doctores eligieron por mi y resulta que el que estaba al mando ni tenía licencia medica –

* * *

><p>- ¿A quien vigilamos? – Wilson se paró junto a House en el barandal. En frente se podía ver la sala de conferencias.<p>

- Esperamos a que llegue Cuddy –

- ¿No ha llegado? –

- ¿Qué te acabo de decir? – House rezongó – Ya llegó Stacy, el abogado Jackson y la paciente –

- ¿La recuerdas? –

- Recuerdo su enfermedad –

Wilson miró al otro lado. – ¿Y para que quieres ver a Cuddy? Recuerda que no esta de buen humor –

- Trató de descifrar algo –

- ¿Qué? –

En ese momento de la sala de conferencia salió Stacy y el otro abogado. Se tomaban un receso.

- Al parecer falta para que llegue Cuddy – dijo Wilson.

- Si –

Stacy los vio desde el otro lado y se puso las manos en la cintura. Los hombres lo interpretaron como hora de irse.

- No me dijiste que querías descifrar –

- Si, ¿Por qué será? –

* * *

><p>House regresó a su oficina y encontró que habían escrito en la pizarra.<p>

- Es mi teoría - Park estaba detrás de él.

- ¿"Relaciones y estabilidad económica"? ¿de verdad?–

- La mayoría de las mujeres se casa para tener un compañero sexual regular y confiable y para tener un mayor ingreso económico –

- Notable teoría, pero no lo creo – House le dijo – ¿La paciente? –

- No es diabetes y estamos descartando ateroesclerosis. Lo raro es que ahora los moretones desaparecieron junto al dolor en los pies –

- ¿Qué pasa con esta mujer? – House dijo en voz baja

* * *

><p>- Dra. Cuddy, buenos días – el abogado McNulty se presentó. – Supongo que ya le explicaron el procedimiento. Pero lo diré de todas formas. Es un cuestionario, se tomara un video y una transcripción de lo que declare. Hay perjurio si miente, pero esperemos que conteste con la verdad. Y si no se resuelve aquí y vamos a corte puede o no usarse los testimonios –<p>

- Por supuesto –

Cuddy estaba sentada de un lado de la mesa con Stacy a su lado; atrás de ella el otro abogado del PPTH. Enfrente de ella el abogado MacNulty y una cámara de video. En la esquina la mujer haciendo la transcripción.

- Empecemos –

- En Octubre del 2009 usted autorizo que el Doctor Gregory House regresara a trabajar para poder recuperar su licencia después de un periodo de tratamiento en una institución psiquiatrica –

- Así es –

- ¿Por qué? –

- Es el mejor doctor que conozco –

- Para ser tan buen doctor, atiende muy pocos casos ¿Cuántos pacientes ve en un año? –

- No lo sé, 24 quizás 30 –

- ¿Quién elige los casos? –

- A veces yo, la mayoría de las veces Dr. House –

- ¿Recuerda quien eligió este caso? –

- No –

- ¿En que se basan para referirlos al Dr. House? –

- Son pacientes con síntomas inexplicables, que otros doctores no han podido diagnosticar, nivel de emergencia… –

- Curioso, tenemos entendido que el Dr. House los escoge dependiendo si son interesantes, como un reto, un juego –

Cuddy volteo a ver a Stacy, la abogada asintió y escribió una nota

- A decir verdad, muchos doctores hacen eso. Debería ver a los cirujanos pelearse por una rara operación –

Stacy paso la nota al otro abogado. Decía "_Alguien del hospital esta con la demandante"_

- Muy bien doctora – el abogado McNulty continuó – ¿Usted aprobaba los tratamientos extremos? –

- La mayoría de las veces –

- ¿Aprobó los tratamiento de la paciente Helena Bertinelli? –

- No lo recuerdo –

- ¿No lo recuerda? –

- Fue hace años y siendo decana supervisaba a todos los departamentos –

- Es comprensible – el abogado sonrió – Ahora dígame, tenía favoritismo hacia el Doctor House. ¿Alguna predilección con él? –

- Por favor – Cuddy dijo entre dientes.

- ¿Cuál es la relevancia? – Stacy se opuso a la pregunta.

- Trato de entender como funcionaba este departamento de diagnostico. Que es casi único. –

- Sigo sin ver lo relevante con su cliente y … – Stacy dijo

- Deja que pregunte – Cuddy brincó en la conversación – Deja que me pregunte lo mismo que tu me preguntaste, que la junta me preguntó, la misma maldita pregunta que todos hacían cuando querían aminorar mi autoridad –

Cuddy se cruzo de brazos. Se notaba su enojo – Pregunte abogado –

- Está bien Dra. Cuddy ¿Alguna vez tuvo una relación de carácter sexual o romántico con el Dr. House? –

- Si – Cuddy respondió – Pero no en el momento que atendimos este caso. –

- ¿Eso si lo recuerda? –

- Si, a decir verdad estaba con… – Cuddy miro hacia abajo por un momento –…estaba con alguien más en esa época –

- Entonces ¿Cuándo inició su relación con el Dr. House? –

- Alrededor de 6 meses después del caso –

- ¿Y 6 meses antes no tenía favoritismo por él? ¿No le gustaba? ¿No tenía sentimientos por el que nublaran su juicio? –

- No respondas – dijo Stacy

- ¿Por qué soy una mujer? – Cuddy no le hizo a caso a Stacy – La verdad es que cuando se trataba de pacientes, no tenía favoritismos. Todo lo demás es mi vida privada y ¡no es de su maldita incumbencia! –

El cuarto se quedó en silencio ante la ira de Cuddy.

- Creo que terminamos aquí – Stacy dijo.

* * *

><p>- Espondiloartropatía – Chase sugirió<p>

- No tiene rigidez en las articulaciones – House negó

- Envenenamiento, podría explicar porque los síntomas desaparecieron. Su cuerpo ya lo deshecho – Adams dijo.

- Debería haber rastros - Parks agregó

- Pero en los exámenes no ha salido, porque no es lo que estábamos buscando – Taub terminó por decir.

- Vayan a ver si Cyndy Lauper ha estado chupando baterías de automóvil –

House froto su pierna. – ¿Qué? – preguntó cuando vio a Adams quedarse en la oficina.

- Tengo una teoría sobre el matrimonio de tu ex…jefa –

- El marcador es tuyo –

Adams escribió. – "Lo contrario" – dijo en voz alta. – Dra. Cuddy es una mujer que toda su vida puso su trabajo primero, decana de medicina por años y después de todo ese esfuerzo, descubrió que no era feliz. Así que decide hacer lo contrario de lo que sus instintos le dicen–

- ¿Si siempre eligió negro ahora va a elegir blanco? –

- ¡Si! Así que si nunca pensó en tener una familia convencional, ahora sí –

House sacudió la cabeza - Estoy casi seguro que eso pasó en un episodio de "Seinfeld" -

* * *

><p>- ¿Empeore las cosas? – Cuddy preguntó saliendo del hospital.<p>

- No, lo hiciste bien –

- Le grite al abogado –

- Se lo merecía – Stacy le dijo – Entiendo que estés enojada con el mundo. Y lo injusto que es –

- Un mundo en que hay asesinatos – Cuddy suspiró, y Stacy se quedó sin saber que decir.

– Tengo que ir a recoger a Rachel – la doctora habló.

- Bien. Mañana vendré a la declaración de House y te mantendré informada –

- Gracias, por cierto hice la llamada – Cuddy le dijo al subir al carro – Al parecer esta de nuestro lado –

* * *

><p>- Entonces ¿mi esposa esta bien? – el marido de Cyndy Lauper preguntó.<p>

- No lo sabemos todavía – Chase tomaba otra muestra de sangre

- Pero ya no tiene los moretones –

- Déjalos hacer su trabajo –

- Me siento culpable por haberme tardado tanto llegar –

- Estabas en Australia y …Argh–

- ¿Qué siente Sra. Lauper? –

- Es en todo…argh…el cuerpo – La mujer se contorsionó.

Taub tomo uno de sus brazos – Los moretones regresaron –

* * *

><p>- ¿Tienes hambre, cariño? – Cuddy cargaba a su hijo<p>

- Si – contestó el bebé.

Después de declarar regresó a su casa con mucho apetito.

- ¡Rachel! – Cuddy llamó a su hija – Ven a comer –

La doctora abrió el refrigerador y vio que tenía todavía muchas cacerolas de comida.

- ¿A quién se le ocurrió regalar comida en los funerales? –

Sacó la que se le apeteció más, la puso en la mesa y cerró el refrigerador. En la puerta estaba un dibujo que Rachel había hecho de su familia. Lo tomo.

- ¿Cuándo va a regresar? – Rachel se acercó a su mamá.

- Te dije cariño, nunca va a regresar –

Rachel se quedó pensando – ¿Nunca es mucho tiempo mami? –

- Si –

- ¿Vas a quitar mi dibujo? –

- No, se queda aquí hasta que tú quieras – Cuddy puso a su hijo en la silla periquera – Ahora es hora de comer –

* * *

><p>- Cyndy Lauper soy un gran admirador – House entró a la habitación. Su equipo lo había llamado.<p>

- ¿Es un chiste de su nombre? – el esposo dijo enojado. – Esta sufriendo –

- Lo sé, dije que soy un admirador, pero no dije de que – House miró el moretón – Aquí esta el famoso hematoma fantasma –

- Simplemente apareció – dijo Adams.

- Es petequia – House observo con cuidado los pequeños puntos rojos alrededor del moretón. – Cyndy, estas mostrando tus colores verdaderos y debo decir, no son hermosos –

**Continuara…**

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer.<p>

Las reviews son muy apreciadas.

¿Se nota que he visto mucho "The Good wife"?

¿Cuál es su canción favorita de Cyndi Lauper?

En fin en el siguiente capitulo, ¡House declara! Y puede que hable de más. Además voy a romperle el corazón a House, pero lo compensare al final

Para todos los que querían un bebe huddy, les recomiendo (si no lo han hecho) de leer mis otros fic con un bebé huddy: _Expiación, Te extraño y De tal palo, tal astilla._

Midnight ve a "Sign up"

**Anuncio descarado, tengo un webcomic gratis, sexy y semanal. LINK EN MI PERFIL.**


	5. Ninfómana

Al día siguiente.

- Petequia, erupción en la piel – House se paró enfrente de su equipo – Causas, rápido ¡Taub! –

- Infecciones bacterianas – el pequeño doctor contestó – Meningitis meningocócica –

- ¡Chase! –

- Leucemia, petequia es consistente con enfermedades de la sangre –

- ¡Park! –

- Autoinmune, lupus –

- ¿Lupus? Es tan cliché – House le dijo – Adams, no decepciones –

- Ahum…Púrpura de Shönlein-Henoch –

- Leíste mi mente. Hay que averiguar si es benigna. Yo mientras tanto, me preparare para mi declaración. Quiero verme sexy para el juez –

- No hay juez, es una deposición – Taub le dijo.

- Rayos me rasure las piernas en vano –

* * *

><p>- Creemos que alguien de hospital está con la demandante – Stacy le dijo a House mientras se preparaban para la declaración. – El abogado dijo que tu escoges los casos por nivel de interés –<p>

- Es cierto – House se encogió de hombros

-Si, pero nunca dices enfrente del paciente –

- A veces si –

- No digas nada inapropiado - el abogado Jackson recomendó.

- Solo no digas nada tonto – Stacy dijo

- Diré la verdad, palabra de niño explorador – House levantó su mano derecha. Jackson se retiró al otro lado de la mesa.

– ¿Cómo le fue a Cuddy declarando? – House preguntó a Stacy

- Ah…bien. –

- Entonces…¿cómo conoció Cuddy a su difunto esposo? Puso un anuncio en el periódico "Ninfómana busca marido" –

- Greg, no empieces con eso –

- ¿Cómo murió el esposo? –

- No es mi lugar para decirtelo, si Cuddy no quiere decirte, lo respeto -

- Bien – House se encogió de hombros otra vez. – Pero no te delataré si me dices –

- Si, claro. Se que tu siempre preguntas con motivos ocultos. Pero deja a Lisa tranquila –

- Cuddy es una niña grande –

- Si lo es – Stacy dijo muy seria – Y en estos momentos es más valiente y fuerte que muchas personas en su situación. Si le hubiera pasado a Mark…yo no sabría que hacer. Pero concéntrate en la declaración –

House analizo el comentario, pero ya no dijo nada.

* * *

><p>Foreman encontró al equipo en el laboratorio.<p>

- ¿Cómo va todo? –

- Hacemos pruebas para Púrpura de Shönlein-Henoch – Taub le dijo a su jefe.

- Bien…Chase ¿puedo hablar contigo? –

- Seguro – el rubio doctor se quito los guantes y salió al pasillo. – ¿Qué pasa? –

- ¿Crees que puedas testificar? Si te lo pido – Foreman se cruzo de brazos.

- No creo que sea de mucha ayuda, no recuerdo mucho. – Chase miró sobre su hombro – Fue después del asunto…Dibala. No quiero ser cuestionado sobre esa época, pero si lo crees necesario –

- ¡Maldición! – Foreman sacudió la cabeza – Quizás esta paciente tenga razón –

- ¿A que te refieres? –

- Tu estabas preocupado por lo de Dibala, Cameron creía que lo estabas engañando o algo así y yo seguía nervioso por haberte ayudado a cubrir la muerte, Cuddy no podía estar de niñera todo el tiempo…¿Qué tal si fue cierto y dejamos que House hiciera lo que quisiera? –

- Vamos, Foreman. No fue así…no creo…¿De cuánto es la demanda? –

- 3 millones de dólares –

- No creo que te despidan -

- 3 millones de dólares, Chase –

- Si, buena suerte -

* * *

><p>- Doctor House ¿cómo llegó al diagnostico de Helena Bertinelli? –<p>

El abogado MacNulty preguntó.

- Después de varias pruebas determinamos que era EAST síndrome –

House se balanceaba en su silla.

- Las pruebas incluían una trepanación -

- Si –

- Y la paciente sufrió un ataque durante el procedimiento –

- Si, pero estaba bien agarrada a la mesa –

- ¿A usted se le ocurrió la idea? –

- Si –

- ¿El Dr. Foreman aprobó el procedimiento? –

- Si, creo que si –

- ¿No es raro de que salió de la cárcel y el Dr. Foreman lo contratara y hace 3 años saliera de un hospital psquiatrico y Dra. Cuddy lo contratara? –

- Es irrelevante - Jackson dijo

- Una vez más, solo quiero saber como funciona este departemento. Me tiene fascinado - MacNulti dijo - Pero si el doctor no quiere responder ...-

- Soy especial, mi mami siempre me lo dijo –

- Doctor House – el abogado Jackson dijo con tono de precaución

- Durante el tratamiento de mi cliente, ¿lo dejaron hacer lo que quisiera? –

- ¿Por qué harían eso? –

- No lo sé. Por eso pregunto Dr. House – MacNulty sonrió – ¿Hay razones para que tenga predilección sobre otros doctores?

- Bueno si, Foreman me admira demasiado y Cuddy estaba enamorada de mí –

- Greg, basta – Stacy intervino.

- Estoy de acuerdo con la abogada Warner – Jackson dijo – Esto no es una novela para andarnos enterarnos de esos asunto –

MacNulty se rió – Tienen razón, una pregunta más. Durante el caso ¿Actuó activamente? Me refiero a que si intervino directamente –

- Si recuerdo correctamente, el equipo estaba a punto de hacer algo estupido y los detuve. Por supuesto gracias a eso salve a su cliente –

- ¿Acaso no eran competentes? –

- Lo eran, lo son; solo que estaban un poco distraídos –

- Gracias Doctor House –

* * *

><p>Por la tarde.<p>

- Hicimos una biopsia y otro examen de sangre, todo regresó negativo –

Dijo Chase.

- Taub y Park se quedaron descartando infecciones – Adams le informó.

- ¿Y como esta Cyndy? –

- Siguen con oleadas de dolor –

- Y momentáneamente regresó la sensación de tener los pies en llamas –

- Como Cuauhtémoc – comentó House

- ¿Cua que? –

- El emperador azteca. Lean un libro de vez en cuando… - House se calló al ver a Cuddy aproximarse. Se colocó en frente de la pizarra, tapando las teorías del matrimonio.

La doctora abrió la puerta y se quedo viéndolo con enojo.

- No hagan movimientos bruscos, si actuamos naturalmente, talvez se aleje sola – dijo House a su equipo.

- ¿Recuerdas la vez que cometí perjurio por ti? Que pérdida de tiempo –

- ¿Por qué termine en prisión de todas maneras? –

- No, porque eres un malagradecido hijo de perra – Cuddy habló con enojo.

- Vámonos de aquí – Chase dijo

- Parece muy enojada, ¿es seguro dejarlos solos? –

- Si, si – Chase empujo a Adams para que se fueran.

- ¿Esto es por la declaración? –

- ¡si! –

- ¿Qué querías que hiciera? ¿Mentir? –

- Si o algo que me demostrara que no quieres joderme la vida –

- No quiero joderte la vida. Solo contesté con la verdad –

- Declaraste que te dejaba hacer lo que fuera porque estaba enamorada de ti –

- Bueno, primero…Stacy es una chismosa, y segundo tengo algo de razón –

- Simplemente no te importa un maldito comino ¿verdad? Sé que no es tu dinero…-

- El dinero no es el problema, eres tu que estás atascada en la segunda etapa de duelo y necesitas calmarte –

Cuddy se quedó callada un momento – Okay, tienes razón –

- ¿Si? –

- Sé lo que haces – Cuddy se acercó al doctor – Esta es tu torcida manera de…bueno, no se de ...arreglar las cosas entre nosotros. Así que simplemente voy a decirlo. Lo siento –

House la miró confundido.

- Siento que no funcionara entre nosotros –

- Cuddy –

- Quería que funcionara, quería ser la mujer que alejara el dolor de tu vida y no fue así. Me rompió el corazón –

House la miro por un segundo a los ojos, pero no aguanto su mirada.

- Y si te sientes culpable por lo de mi casa, no tienes porque. Te perdone hace mucho. Me decepcionaste, pero ya no me molesta. Ya fuiste a la cárcel por ello –

House mantuvo el silencio.

- Es lo que tenía que decirte, así que si vamos a continuar viéndonos por culpa de esta demanda…-

- ¿Por qué te casaste? – House se movió y Cuddy pudo ver la pizarra con las teorías de su matrimonio. Soltó una risita amarga.

- ¿De esto se trata? – leyó la lista otra vez y suspiró – Me enamoré. No lo planee, ni siquiera lo quería. Fue aterrador, fue una sorpresa, fue tan difícil después de 20 años de quererte a ti House. Pero ya no estabas en mi vida, nuevo trabajo, nueva casa, estaba feliz y me enamoré. Me casé porque quería estar con él por el resto de mi vida y ahora…él está muerto –

Cuddy se quedó mirando el vacío.

- Y tuve que asistir a un funeral de ataúd cerrado, tuve que explicarla a Rachel que nunca volvería, me duele pensar que mi hijo nunca conocerá a su padre y yo nunca…yo nunca – Cuddy no termino la frase y volteó a ver a House – ¿Eso querías saber? –

House la miró otra vez a los ojos. Le parecieron más tristes que nunca. Apenas retenía las lágrimas. Recordó cuando la besó después de que perdiera a Joy, pero esto era diferente.

- Ya dejare el asunto en paz –

Cuddy asintió, dio media vuelta y se fue.

* * *

><p>Al anochecer.<p>

Wilson se asomó a la oficina de House. Encontró a House sentado enfrente de la pizarra, muy melancólico con las luces apagadas

- Me dijeron que el huracán Cuddy pasó por aquí –

- Me dio una respuesta – House señaló a las teorías – Cuddy se enamoró, se casó, tiene otro hijo –

- Talvez no sea la misma Cuddy que conociste, que conocimos –

- No – respondió – sigue siendo la misma, solo que se busco otra vida –

- House, se que te sientes mal, pero sabías que pasaría. No eres tan ingenuo o tan vanidoso para pensar que Cuddy te adoraría por el resto de sus días –

- No, pero tenía la esperanza de que sería feliz. Ahora resulta que su esposo fue asesinado –

- ¡¿Qué? – Wilson preguntó – ¿Cuddy te dijo? –

- No, pero hizo un comentario, igual que Stacy hoy en la mañana –

- No hay nada que puedas hacer House –

- Lo sé – El doctor se levantó y borró el pizarrón – Lo sé –

**Continuara…**

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer.<p>

¿Saben que me hace muy feliz? Que me dejen comentarios.

¿Ven? No deje tan mal a House, excepto por lo del amor de su vida "olvidándolo".

En el siguiente se resuelve el caso médico, House hace algo, Cuddy se entera de ese algo, Foreman declara y otra sorpresa. Se que va algo lento, pero...tengan paciencia.

Por si se lo preguntaban el caso de la demanda es un caso inventado, que va justo después de "Instant Karma" en la 6° temporada. Quise usar uno de la serie, pero no se ajustaban a la trama.

**LEAN MI WEBCOMIC, SE LOS JURO QUE ES BUENO. LINK EN MI PERFIL. **


	6. Noticias

- ¿Algo nuevo? – House lanzó su mochila a su silla.

- Niveles de proteína bajaron – contestó Adams – Y Taub siguió con su teoría de bacterias –

- ¿Esto me gano por llegar temprano?-

- No tenías que madrugar –

- No, pero no podía dormir. Asi que mire porno en el internet por horas. Mantenme informado tengo que ir a hablar con el gran jefe –

* * *

><p>- Buenos días Lisa, hola pequeñín – La Dra. Walters saludó a Cuddy y su hijo cuando los encontró en su oficina. – ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti? –<p>

Las mujeres tomaron asiento.

- Bueno deje a Rachel en el jardín de niños y pensé en pasar por aquí… –

- No puedes regresar a trabajar Lisa. Te dije otra semana y eso es hasta el lunes. Además tienes esa demanda pendiente ¿no? –

- Ya declare, al menos que vayamos a corte, ya no tengo nada que hacer al respecto –

- Azu – el bebé tomo una pluma del escritorio.

- No, cariño déjalo ahí, juega con tu auto – Cuddy sacó de su bolso un juguete.

- De todas maneras, cuando regreses quiero que vayas a terapia –

- ¿Terapia? –

- Solo hablar con un especialista aquí en el hospital –

- No estoy traumatizada ni nada eso. No estaba con él cuando…cuando pasó –

- Lo sé, Lisa – La Dra. Walters le dijo – ¿Sabes por que te contraté? ¿Sabes por qué te hice jefa de un departamento aunque no tenías la antigüedad? –

- Porque soy una buena doctora – Cuddy dijo, pero con un tono de interrogación.

- Porque eres una fantástica doctora, pero sobre todo porque sabes manejar a las personas. Y no me refiero a lo burocrático, tu sabes hablar con pacientes, con doctores, con enfermeras, sabes atraer benefactores. Desde que empezaste como decana en Princeton Plainsboro quería robarte para mi hospital. Pero no tenía mucho que ofrecerte –

- Hasta que renuncie –

- Lisa, tomate con calma tu regreso. Pasa tiempo con tus hijos, visita a tu familia, duerme más. –

- Si, dormir –

- ¿Tienes problemas para dormir? –

- Tengo problemas para despertar – Cuddy respondió – Okay, eso sonó raro. No estoy deprimida, es solo que…tienes razón –

- Regresa el lunes y vemos que pasa –

- Bien –

* * *

><p>- Es australiano ¿verdad? – Cyndy Lauper preguntó<p>

- Si, lo soy. No pierdo el acento – Chase sonrió – Solo vine a checar su situación ¿Cómo se siente? –

- ¿No te gusta hacer conversación? Es que mi esposo, Rod regresó de Australia yo quería ir con él, pero el trabajo no me dejo. ¿Es bonito? –

- Es precioso – Chase contestó – Si parezco serio es porque me preocupa que seguimos sin saber que le pasa –

- Puedo decirte que cuando desperté el dolor se había ido, pero conforme pasa el día regresa. Ayer por la noche ya no pude ir al baño sola –

- No se preocupe, una enfermera se encargará de sus necesidades – Chase sonrió.

* * *

><p>House casi causo que Foreman se tropezara con su bastón.<p>

- Oh lo siento no te ví salir del elevador –

Foreman frunció el ceño – House ¿y si hubiera sido otra persona? –

- Pero no – House le dijo.

- Ya que estás aquí – el decano prosiguió su camino y House lo siguió – ¿Cómo está la Sra. Lauper? –

- Sigue muriéndose –

- Diablos –

- Pero no es por eso que estoy aquí, necesito que eches a Cuddy de la demanda –

- ¿Qué? –

- Quiero que quites a Cuddy de la demanda –

- Yo no puedo hacer eso – Foreman le dijo – El demandante debe hacer eso –

- Verás Foreman, anoche estuve pensando ¿Qué tal si nos echamos la culpa? –

Foreman negó con la cabeza – House tengo que ir con la junta directiva – el doctor camino hacia una puerta.

- Vamos, Foreman ¿Qué son 3 millones para el hospital? –

-¡No! Ve atender tu paciente – Foreman entro al cuarto.

House se quedo parado afuera de la puerta. – Un Missisipi, dos Missisipi, tres Missisipi, cuatro Missisipi…es suficiente –

Interrumpió en la oficina.

- Buenos días –

- House…¿Qué haces? –

- ¿Yo? Pues quería hablar con la junta. Se ven tan amenazadores detrás de esa mesa –

- ¿Qué pasa? – El jefe de pediatría preguntó.

- Gracias, tu…tipo que no recuerdo el nombre. – House se acercó a la mesa. – En fin quiero que asumamos la culpa para que la Dra. Cuddy no sea parte de la demanda –

- ¿Estás loco? – otro doctor dijo. – ¿Por qué haríamos eso? Para empezar no hemos perdido la demanda ¿o si? –

Miro al jefe de jurídico. Él asintió.

- Y si perdemos, no tenemos que pagar su parte –

House miro a la junta directiva – Mal agradecidos hijos de perra –

- Doctor House, si va insultarnos… –

- Lisa Cuddy trabajó aquí por una década, les dio a muchos de ustedes su trabajo, les ayudaba con sus problemas, puso a este pequeño hospital en el top 20 de hospitales escuela del ¡maldito país! –

- Admito que la Dra. Cuddy hizo un gran trabajo, pero ya no es parte de esta institución –

- ¿Y qué? – House les dijo – ¿Qué tal un poco de reciprocidad? Lisa Cuddy puso su corazón en este hospital –

- No veo como podemos ayudarla, sin perjudicarnos – el jefe de jurídico dijo.

- Vamos Foreman – House se dirigió al decano – Cuddy te contrató, igual que a mi, cuando nadie más te aceptaba y terminaste por tomar su trabajo. Ella no necesita más problemas de los que ya tiene. –

Foreman bajo la mirada.

House se frustró con los demás doctores – Sé que todos ustedes les gusta sus políticas, sus títulos de "jefes de departamentos" y juegos de poder burocráticos y yo solo soy un nefrólogo… – House frunció el ceño se quedó parado por un segundo y dejo la oficina en apuro.

- ¿Qué fue eso? – La jefa de cardiología preguntó.

- No importa, uno de sus berrinches. Sigamos con la junta –

* * *

><p>- Tengo dos especialidades – House anunció cunado entró al cuarto de Cyndy Lauper. Miro a su equipo que había mandado llamar – Uno de ellas es dedicada para los riñones, porque son mi órgano favorito…bueno no. Tengo otro órgano favorito y más divertido –<p>

House levantó las cejas – Si saben a lo que me refiero –

- House ve al punto – Taub habló.

- En seguida, primero llamemos a una enfermera – House apretó el botón junto a la cama y tomo asiento en un banquillo.

- Ya se lo que tiene. Explica los moretones, los dolores, los niveles de proteína baja y la sensación de los pies en fuego. Solo falta un síntoma para comprobarlo –

- ¿Qué pasa doctor? –

- Necesito ver su orina – House indicó.

* * *

><p>Unos minutos después pudieron comprobar en la muestra de orina salio sangre.<p>

- Necesitaremos una biopsia de sus riñones pero en este momento sé que tiene insuficiencia renal causada por Poliangeítis microscópica –

Su equipo reacciono al oir el diagnostico.

- Es poco común. Solo 3.6 casos por cada millón de habitantes. No sé como llegan al 0.6 de personas, pero eso no importa–

Cyndy Lauper apretó la mano de su esposo. House miro el gesto y continuó.

- Tus anticuerpos atacan los vasos sanguíneos, los rompen. De allí venían los moretones. Ahora ya llegó a tus riñones y si sigue así puede llegar a tus pulmones y matarte –

- ¿Cuál es el tratamiento? –

- Allí se pone difícil –

- Hay un tratamiento agresivo con ciclofosfamida y la prednisona – Parks dijo – Pero la combinación de estos fármacos es de alta morbilidad a nivel infeccioso, neoplásico, endocrino y ovárico –

- ¿Qué? – Cyndy pregunto

- Es como si le diéramos un tratamiento para cáncer, cuando no lo padece. Hará estragos en su cuerpo. Necesitara tomarlo por lo menos por 6 meses y esperamos que tenga remisión – House continuó.

- Es la única opción Cyndy – Chase le dijo.

- Solo quiero vivir – la paciente dijo.

- ¿Acaso no todos? – House dijo antes de irse.

* * *

><p>- No te pongas nervioso –<p>

- No lo estoy – Foreman dijo muy serio.

- Yo estaré aquí a lado, y Stacy atrás de nosotros. Puedes preguntarnos lo que sea o si te aconsejamos algo… –

- Lo entiendo – El doctor se acomodó su saco.

- ¿Tu trabajo esta en juego? – Stacy le preguntó.

Foreman no contestó.

- ¿Cómo están? – el abogado MacNulty saludo al entrar. – ¿Todos listos? –

* * *

><p>- ¿Por qué contrató a Doctor House? Digo, después de estar en la cárcel por un incidente con la decana anterior –<p>

- ¿Relevancia? – Jackson dijo.

- Tienes razón solo tenía curiosidad –

- Cuando era adolescente yo estuve en la cárcel; creo en las segundas oportunidades –

- Que lindo, bueno ahora si – MacNulty tomo sus papeles y una pluma – En la fecha usted era el jefe del equipo, bajo su mando estaban el Dr. Robert Chase, la Dra. Allison Cameron y como consultor el Dr. House ¿correcto? –

- Si – Foreman contestó.

- MacNulty eso ya se sabe. Perdemos tiempo – Jackson dijo

- ¿Quién llegó al diagnostico de la paciente Helena Bertinelli? –

- Fue House –

- ¿El eligió las pruebas con las que llegaron al diagnostico? –

- Fue un trabajo en equipo –

- ¿Lluvia de ideas? –

- Si –

- ¿En algún momento el Doctor House tuvo contacto directo con la paciente? –

- No recuerdo –

- ¿En algún momento House intervino en el proceso de algún tratamiento? –

- No recuerdo –

- Vaya, como les falla la memoria. Supongo que tanto estudiar los dejo sin espacio en el cerebro –

- MacNulty, ahórrate los comentarios – Jackson dijo.

- Claro, claro – el abogado sonrió – ¿En alguno momento la Dra. Cuddy…

- La Dra. Cuddy estaba de licencia – Foreman interrumpió

- ¿Qué? –

Stacy se levantó de su asiento.

- Si, la Dra. Cuddy no estaba trabajando en esas fechas. Tomo licencia por dos días, lo que duro el caso – Foreman sacó un documento de su saco – Aquí esta el permiso de Recursos Humanos con la fecha en cuestión y la firma del supervisor. Creo que estaba enferma –

- ¿Y por qué la Doctora Cuddy no lo mencionó? – MacNulty preguntó

- Escuche abogado, administrar este hospital es muy cansado. Tantos departamentos, todo este personal. Probablemente a la Dra. Cuddy se le mezclaron los recuerdos. Después de todo esto fue hace años –

- Pero aquí tenemos prueba física. Quiero a mi cliente fuera de esta demanda –

Stacy dijo con una sonrisa.

El abogado MacNulty frunció el ceño.

* * *

><p>- Podría abrazarte en este momento Foreman – Stacy dijo al salir de la sala de conferencia.<p>

- No tienes que hacerlo – Foreman sonrió

- Le acabas de quitar un peso extra de encima a Lisa, créeme lo necesita en estos momentos –

- Lo menos que podía hacer. Le debo mi trabajo de manera directa e indirecta. A decir verdad fue gracias a House –

- ¿A él se le ocurrió lo del…ejem…documento? – Stacy dijo en voz baja.

- No exactamente, pero dio un discurso de lo mucho que fue Cuddy para este hospital –

Stacy sonrió.

- Ahora debo enfrentar a la junta directiva porque nuestra cuota del seguro va a subir –

* * *

><p>Chase entró a la cafetería.<p>

- Realizamos la biopsia, confirmo tu diagnostico –

- Por supuesto – House le dio un gran mordisco a su hamburguesa.

- Ya le dimos su primer tratamiento y Taub fue a informarle a Foreman –

- Bien vivirá otro día para que le besen los pies por ser millonaria –

- La Sra. Lauper es amable, no muy presumida –

- Si tu lo dices –

Chase se iba pero regresó sus pasos. – Vi que borraste la lista de teorías sobre Cuddy, después que ella te fue a ver –

- Tuve mi respuesta definitiva. Fue amor –

- ¿Estás bien? –

House metió un papa frita en catsup – ¿En serio me estás preguntando sobre mis sentimientos? –

- Si – Chase confirmó – Si yo supiera que Cameron esta enamorada de otro tipo me sentiría mal, pero al mismo tiempo feliz ¿Sabes? De que ella esta mejor….así que…¿Estás bien? –

- Si – House se comió la papa frita. Chase se sonrío y se fue.

House siguió comiendo hasta que Wilson lo encontró.

- ¿Mis ojos no me engañan? – Wilson se sentó del otro lado de la mesa. – ¿Estás comiendo solo? –

- Soy capaz de comer solo –

- Pero no eres capaz de pagar por tu propia comida. ¿La robaste? –

Wilson intentó tomar una de las papas fritas pero House le quito el plato. – Tu cómprate las tuyas –

- Por favor, después de tantos años de mantenerte –

- Bien, pero solo éstas que están algo quemadas –

El oncólogo acepto. – Estuve pensando sobre Cuddy... –

- Wilson por favor, es una viuda y ya quieres con ella. Ten respeto por los muertos, espera una semana –

- ¿Qué? – Wilson sacudió la cabeza – No, si me dejaras terminar. Estaba pensando que si es verdad que su esposo fue asesinado, podrías averiguarlo buscando en Internet –

House seguía comiendo

- En noticias o en periódicos, si buscas…no lo sé…por fecha, el lugar y quizás con el nombre de Cuddy puedas encontrar algo –

- Gran idea – House se terminó la hamburguesa.

- Ya lo hiciste ¿verdad? –

- Si, anoche – House se levantó de la mesa y tomo su vaso de soda. – Puedes terminarte las papas –

- Espera ¿no vas a decirme que pasó? ¿Quién era? –

- Tu sabes como usar Google ¿no Wilson? –

House se alejó de la mesa. Dejando a Wilson a terminar la comida.

- Son $11.99 – una trabajador de la cafetería se acercó.

- ¡¿Qué? –

- Son $11.99 –le mostró la cuenta

- ¿Desde cuándo la cafetería funciona así? –

El hombre solo se encogió de hombros – Doctor House dijo que usted pagaría –

Wilson sacó su billetera resignado.

* * *

><p>- Esta va aquí – Rachel le dijo a su hermano menor.<p>

- Boo –

- ¿Y esta donde va? –

Cuddy estaba en el piso de su sala jugando con sus hijos. Armaban un rompecabezas gigante de espuma y muchas figuras de colores.

- Acá – Rachel puso la pieza.

- ¿Qué color es este? Verde. Di Verde – le dijo al bebé.

- Vede –

Cuddy y Rachel se rieron. El teléfono sonó.

- Rachel vigila a tu hermano por un momento –

Cuddy camino a contestar el teléfono.

- ¿Alo? –

- Tengo excelentes noticias – dijo Stacy por el auricular.

- ¿Ganamos la demanda? –

- Mejor. Ya no eres parte de la demanda –

- Que alivio ¿Qué pasó? –

- Bueno no debería decirlo por telefono, pero Foreman acaba de cometer perjurio –

- ¿Qué? –

- Si, apareció un documento en el que decía que tu ni siquiera estabas trabajando en esos días. Así que si alguien te pregunta esa es nuestra historia, y la sostenemos –

- Vaya abogada que eres –

- Por algo soy la mejor –

- Pero espera ¿Por qué se arriesgaría Foreman? –

- Tengo entendido de que House intervino. Le recordó cuanto te deben a ti –

- ¿Eso hizo? – Cuddy sonrió

- Si, en su escandalosa manera – Stacy dijo – Escucha sobre nuestra testigo, supongo que cancelamos –

- No – Cuddy dijo. – Puedo regresar el favor. Podemos vernos en el hospital mañana –

**Continuara…**

* * *

><p>Lo sé, lo sé…no pasó mucho. Pero hey! Cuddy ya esta fuera de la demanda.<p>

En el próximo capitulo: Más reencuentros, la resolución de la demanda y Cuddy y House tienen una muy, pero muy especial platica. Esta vez sin gritos.

Ya solo quedan 2 capitulos!

Déjenme un comentario por favor. Me alegran los oscuros días de mi existencia.

Los querré por siempre si van a leer mi comic **"Detective Fausto" link en mi perfil. O busquenlo en google  
><strong>


	7. Nena

- Enfermero Russell usted trabajaba en Princeton Plainsboro cuando Helena Bertinelli fue atendida por el departamento de diagnostico –

- Así fue – el hombre de cejas depiladas y pelo corto contestó

- ¿Vio al doctor House cerca del paciente? – el abogado Jackson preguntó

- Si –

- ¿Haciendo exactamente que? –

- El Doctor House interrumpió a los doctores e intervino cuando solo debía ser consultor –

- Bueno, eso es lo que usted creyó ver, pero como esta seguro de que eso hacía el Doctor House. –

- El doctor House se paró afuera del cuarto de Helena Bertenelli, y dio unas señas al equipo –

- Pero ¿lo escucho? – Jackson presionó

-No tuve que oírlo, el hizo una señal y el equipo dejo todo lo que hacían y salieron a hablar con él –

- Eso es lo que usted supone –

-No interprete a mi testigo – MacNulty dijo

- Es lo que vi – Rusell confirmó

Jackson tomo un respiro – ¿Por qué dejo de trabajar en este hospital? –

- Renuncie –

- ¿Algún resentimiento? –

- ¿Cree que hago esto por venganza? Lo hago porque me volví amigo de Helena y creo que la trataron mal –

* * *

><p>- Deberías estar feliz, la Sra. Lauper esta mejorando. La daremos de alta esta tarde – Chase acompañaba a Foreman a su oficina.<p>

- Buen trabajo –

- ¿Qué ha pasado con la demanda? –

- Ya solo queda el hospital como demandados. En este momento están interrogando a un enfermero que trabajo con nosotros –

Llegaron al vestíbulo del hospital. Foreman se detuvo a tomar sus recados.

- Crees que... – Chase dejo de hablar. Abrió los ojos en sorpresa

- ¿Qué? – Foreman volteo a ver que miraba su amigo. – ¿Cameron? –

La rubia doctora camino hacia ellos. En sus brazos tenía al hijo de Cuddy.

- Hola – les sonrió. – Tanto tiempo sin verlos –

- Hola Cameron – Chase sonrió – ¿Y quién este pequeño? –

- Robert tengo que confesarlo – Cameron dijo muy seria – Hice lo mismo que con mi primer esposo. Guarde esperma tuyo y este es nuestro hijo –

- ¡¿Qué? – Chase se quedó con la boca abierta.

- Estoy bromeando, este es el hijo de Cuddy. Stacy y ella me dijeron que me adelantara –

Foreman se rió.

- No es gracioso –

- Te pusiste más blanco, Chase –

Stacy y Cuddy entraron al hospital con Rachel de la mano de la doctora. Se dirigieron hacia los doctores.

- Buenos días –

- ¿Qué esta pasando? – Foreman se pregunto al verlas todas juntas.

- Llamamos a Cameron para que testificara. – Stacy dijo

- Y aunque Cuddy ya no esta en la demanda – Cameron continuó – Pensé en venir de todas maneras y ayudarlos–

- No te preocupes ya esta informada de todas las…hurm…actualizaciones del caso – Stacy guiñó

- Por cierto, Foreman ¿puedo hablar contigo? – Cuddy dijo.

- Seguro ¿en la oficina? –

- Si – Cuddy asintió – ¿No les molesta…-

- ¿Cuidar otro rato a estos angelitos? No hay problema –

- Nos debemos adelantar a la sala de conferencias – Stacy le dijo – Nos vemos allá –

* * *

><p>- Solo quería agradecerte – Cuddy tomo asiento en su antigua oficina. – Stacy me dijo que…te arriesgaste por mi –<p>

- No tienes que agradecerme – Foreman también tomo asiento. –Todo este asunto es porque le diste a House una oportunidad, igual que a mi y te dimos muchos dolores de cabeza –

Cuddy sonrió

- Ahora que estoy de este lado del escritorio, lo entiendo mejor – Foreman le dijo. – También el jefe de Recursos Humanos ayudo al firmar. Y teníamos la aprobación no oficial de varios de la junta directiva –

- Entiendo que House tuvo que ver –

- Dio uno de esos motivadores discursos –

- ¿Exactamente que dijo? –

* * *

><p>- Tienes que venir conmigo – Wilson entró a la oficina<p>

- Pero mami, hace frío y no quiero ir a la escuela – House mantuvo sus ojos cerrados. Dormitaba en su silla.

- ¿Aunque te diga que Cuddy, Stacy y Cameron están aquí? –

House abrió un ojo. Wilson sonrió – Cameron va a declarar también –

* * *

><p>- ¡Lo sabía! – House al acercarse a Cameron y Stacy. – Cuddy y ustedes dos planearon esto para tener un cuarteto conmigo y pequeño Greg –<p>

Las mujeres estaban sentadas en una banca afuera de la sala de conferencias. Los niños sentados en medio de ellas.

- Si cuentas al pequeño Greg aparte ¿no sería un quinteto? – Cameron le dijo

House sonrió – Siempre fuiste mi favorita –

- ¿Es Rachel? ¡oh como a crecido! –

- Eso hacen los niños Wilson – A House se le dibujo una sonrisita por un segundo al ver a la pequeña; pero se puso serio al ver al niño.

- Hola nena ¿Me recuerdas Rachel? – Wilson dijo con una sonrisa – Soy el tío Jimmy –

- ¿Tío Jimmy? – Stacy dijo con tono burlón – No creo que te recuerde James –

- ¿Qué pasa House? – Cameron notó como miraba House al niño.

- ¿House? –

- Curioso en la noticia que leí, no mencionaban la edad del niño –

- ¿De que rayos hablas? – Wilson preguntó.

House les dio la espalda y se fue.

- ¿Qué fue eso? – Stacy preguntó al oncólogo.

- Ni la menor idea –

El abogado Jackson se asomó de la sala de conferencia. – Dra. Cameron…estamos listos -

* * *

><p>- Dra. Cameron, usted le tiene gran respeto al Dr. House ¿verdad? – MacNulty dijo con seguridad.<p>

- Si, me enseñó muchas cosas –

- ¿Toma con gran importancia su opinión? –

- ¿La opinión de House? No, sus conocimientos si –

- ¿Dr. House intervino durante el tratamiento de Helena Bertinelli? –

- No – Cameron contestó – House solo participaba dando ideas –

- Según la paciente y el enfermero Russell. El Dr. House interrumpió un procedimiento ¿Recuerda ese incidente? –

- Si, pero no fue una orden –

- ¿Disculpe? –

- House se acerco al cuarto, llamó nuestra atención. Salimos y nos dio su opinión, la valoramos, discutimos y nosotros decidimos detener el procedimiento. No el doctor House –

- El doctor House declaró y es cita textual aquí "el equipo estaba a punto de hacer algo estupido y los detuve" –

- House tiene un ego bastante grande, no fue una orden, no fue una intervención, fue una sugerencia –

- El enfermero Russell que estaba de turno, recuerda a su equipo reaccionando de inmediato, no deliberando como usted dice –

- Bueno, yo lo recuerdo diferente –

- ¿Qué es esto? ¿Su palabra contra la de mi cliente? –

- Supongo que si – Cameron dijo muy segura

* * *

><p>House escuchaba música con audífonos en su oficina. Mientras su equipo terminaba su informe de Cyndy Lauper.<p>

- Taub – Cuddy se paró en el marco de la puerta de la oficina. – Hola –

- Dra. Cuddy – el cirujano asintió con respeto – ¿Vienes a hablar con él? –

House seguía metido en su música y con la espalda a la puerta.

- Si. Un poco de privacidad, por favor –

- Seguro –

El equipo tomo el papeleo para irse.

- Oh, ahora entiendo – dijo Parks al salir al pasillo.

- ¿Qué? – le pregunto Adams

- Porque era la jefa –

* * *

><p>Cuddy desconecto los audífonos de House. El doctor se sobresalto un poco.<p>

- Hola –

- ¿Qué pasó con dejarnos en paz? –

- Quería agradecerte por convencer a Foreman y parte de la junta. Supe que diste un buen discurso sobre mí –

- Si – House se quedo impávido en su lugar.

Cuddy no supo que hacer por un momento. – Eso es todo, adiós –

House la ve alejarse _Déjala ir, déjala ir. _Se dijo a si mismo. – Vi a tu hijo, por su edad, puedo ver que te tardaste 5 minutos en superarme –

Cuddy se detuvo y volteó a verlo – ¿Qué? –

- Sé hacer cuentas – House dijo – Tu hijo tiene alrededor de un año y medio. Lo que significa que no perdiste tiempo para empezarte a revolcarte –

- No que sea tu asunto, pero no pasó así –

- Solo digo que si me olvidaste tan pronto, de seguro te olvidaras del difunto –

- ¡Vete al carajo House! –

- ¡allí está! Regresó Cuddy la ogra. Enojada con el mundo porque le dispararon a su querido esposo – House se levantó y camino hacia ella. – Si sigues odiando a todos… –

- No estoy enojada con el mundo, ¡estoy enojada con él! – Cuddy se lleno de ira otra vez – No era su maldito problema. La mayoría de las personas si ven una riña en la calle se alejan. ¿Por qué no se alejo? ¿Se le olvido que tenía familia esperando por él?–

- Quería ayudar. Era un chica contra tres tipos –

- ¡Al diablo con ayudar! – la doctora replicó – ¿Sabes como hay personas que dicen que presienten cuando algo malo va a suceder? Yo no sentí nada. Fue un día normal, él cocino la cena, pusimos a dormir a los niños, se fue a trabajar y cerca de media noche recibí una llamada. Creí que era de mi hospital, pero era la policía para informarme–

Cuddy se sentó en la silla de la oficina. Suspiró y continuó – En el funeral, la chica que ayudo fue a agradecerme porque le salvo la vida y yo pensé que ojala se hubiera muerto ella ¿Qué clase de doctora piensa eso? –

- Una que esta en duelo – House comentó – Cuando te ví otra vez, se podía notar lo triste que estabas. Me hizo sentir mal, quería probar que tu matrimonio era una farsa y no había razón para que te sintieras así –

- ¿Una farsa? ¿Cómo tu matrimonio con la europea? –

- ¿Cómo supis…¡Wilson! –

- Cada vez que tiene la oportunidad suelta algún chisme –

Los dos medio sonrieron.

- Tengo que irme. Llevaré a los niños a comer con Cameron y Stacy. Debo distraerme con algo –

Cuddy se levantó.

- Sé que suena ridículo, y que todo mundo te quiere dar consejos pero toma todo un día a la vez Cuddy –

- Gracias – Cuddy camino nuevamente a la puerta, pero se detuvo. – Medio fue tu culpa –

- ¿Qué? –

- Atravesaste mi casa con tu auto y bueno…yo…-

- ¿Si? –

- Tuve sexo por despecho. – Cuddy se sonrojo un poco

- Espera ¿te quedaste embarazada ese mismo día? –

- Si, el Universo jugando con mi vida, dándome sorpresas – Cuddy jugó con su arete. – Empezamos a salir hasta después que nació nuestro hijo, y nos casamos meses después –

- No es el Universo jugando con tu vida, eres tu Cuddy. Haciendo todo en desorden –

- Lo que quiero decir es que no te olvide en un día. Nunca que te olvide, solo te guarde, junto con todos los buenos recuerdos –

House le sonrió. – Adiós Cuddy –

- Adiós House –

* * *

><p>- Aquí están tus cartas – En el departamento de House, el doctor le entregaba su correo a Dominika.<p>

- Podrías re enviarlas a mi dirección –

- Apuesto a que Inmigración tiene intervenido el correo –

- O eres un flojo –

El teléfono sonó, House contesto de mala gana. – House el flojo al habla –

Dominika se rio de su respuesta.

- Si, se que lo eres – Era Foreman

- Hola jefe –

- Quería decirte que hace unos minutos se llegó a un arregló en la demanda. Tenemos que pagar $985,670 –

- ¿En serio? Les salvamos la vida –

- Si, pero no se trataba de eso la demanda. Y la junta directiva no quiere ir a corte –

- Cobardes – House dijo – ¿De no haber sacado a Cuddy de la demanda…? –

- Ella hubiera tenido que pagar $328 556 –

- Vaya tontería –

- Nos vemos mañana House –

Colgaron el teléfono.

- ¿Estás bien? – Dominika le preguntó – Pareces triste…más de lo usual –

- Vi a mi ex novia hoy, bueno tambien vi a mi otra ex novia y a una ex empleada que no fue mi novia, pero la besé y salí con ella una vez –

- Para ser un cascarrabias, tienes muchas ex novias. –

- Soy un sexy cascarrabias –

- La ex novia ¿es la que te envió a prisión? –

- No, yo me envié a prisión – House dijo – Pero si es ella. Y ahora nuevamente me levantó pensando en ella –

- Que romántico –

- No, no lo es. Y no importa ahora –

- ¿Por qué? – Dominika guardo sus cartas en su bolso y le puso atención al doctor.

- Para empezar, esta nuestro sagrado matrimonio –

- Por favor–

- Esta bie...Recién enviudo – House contesto con sinceridad – Se atrevió a seguir con su vida, se atrevió a enamorarse de de otro y el Universo mata a su marido –

- Pero tu la amas ¿no? No digo que corras a tratar de hacerla la viuda alegre. Pero si le das tiempo al tiempo –

- Amor no es suficiente. De ser así hubiera seguido con ella, no solo un año de relación –

Dominika puso su mano sobra la de él – ¿Fue un buen año con ella? –

- El mejor de mi vida –

- ¿Por qué no vas y consigues otro? – la mujer le dijo con una sonrisa – Y si puedes otro año después de ese y otro, y otro –

- Entiendo tu punto – House le dijo – Entonces, ¿cuánto tiempo le doy? No puedo ir a su casa y darle flores ¿o si? –

* * *

><p>- ¿Cómo diablos supiste donde vivo? – Cuddy dijo con un poco de enfado cuando vio a House en su puerta.<p>

- ¿Flores? Sé que no son mi estilo pero…-

- No puede ser en serio – Cuddy empujo las flores – Como te atreves –

- No espera, déjame decirte algo – House levantó las manos – Solo escucha –

Cuddy se cruzo de brazos.

- Llegue a creer que sin ti moriría, y de repente no estabas en mi vida y no pasó nada. Dolió mucho pero aprendí a no depender de ti, no como…novia o como jefa. Pero todavía te amo, solo quiero que lo sepas. No quiero que detengas tu vida, no quiero que olvides a tu esposo, no quiero que dejes a tus hijos. Quiero que seas feliz y si de casualidad algún día quieres ser feliz conmigo. Allí estaré –

House dejó las flores en la puerta. – Era decir todo eso o poner "In your eyes" en una grabadora y cargarla sobre mi cabeza -

- Esperar por mi es tonto – Cuddy le dijo. – Esperar que cambie un día es una locura –

- No, no lo es para mi – House le dijo – Y no es esperar, solo te estoy guardando junto con todos los buenos recuerdos –

**Por concluir…**

* * *

><p>Siento mucho la tardanza, es que por fin tengo trabajo :)<p>

¿Qué Trece si regresa pero Cuddy no? No les creo nada!

Déjenme un comentario y oblíguenme a escribir más rápido.

Berenice, gracias por el comentario, deberías crearte una cuenta.

"In your eyes" es referencia a una escena de "Say anything" lo aclaró porque creo que son mucho más jovenes que yo. Busquenlo en youtube

Y por el amor a todo lo que quieren en este mundo. Lean "**Detective Fausto" **Es bueno, es como estos fic, pero con mis dibujos. **Link en mi perfil.**


	8. Nervioso

- Llegaste temprano – Cuddy dijo con una cara que demostraba una mezcla de sorpresa y susto.

- No – House dio un paso atrás sintiendo el rechazo – Llegue a tiempo –

La doctora miro su reloj – Supongo que si, pensé que llegarías… –

- ¿Tarde? –

- Si –

- Si quieres puedo regresar más al rato – House dio otro pasó atrás – Espere casi un año, puedo esperar otro poco más –

- No, no tienes que…es que – Cuddy miro hacia dentro de su casa – Mis hijos siguen aquí –

- No voy a comérmelos –

- Lo sé, es que…pasa –

* * *

><p>House se aventuró a entrar a la casa de Cuddy. Algunos de los muebles los reconoció, otros eran nuevos. En la sala estaban los dos pequeños.<p>

- Saluden – Cuddy les dijo a sus hijos.

- Buenas noches – Rachel ya sabía saludar bien.

- Hey – el más pequeño le dijo, lo miro de manera peculiar y siguió coloreando con sus crayones.

- Hola – House se les quedo mirando – ¿Van a algún lado? –

- Mi hermana los llevara a su casa. Una pijamada con sus primas –

House y Cuddy se quedaron parados en el pasillo sin estar seguros de que hacer.

- ¿Me siento a espera a que te termines de arreglar? –

- Si, seguro. Si quieres mejor en la cocina – Cuddy señaló el lugar.

* * *

><p>House tomo asiento en un banquillo. Empezó a jugar con su bastón, dándole vueltas. En la puerta de la cocina se asomo el hijo pequeño de Cuddy.<p>

House lo miró y el niño lo miró a él directo a los ojos.

- No voy intentar dormir con tu mamá esta noche – le dijo.

El pequeño entrecerró los ojos, corrió hacia House y le dio una patada en la espinilla.

- ¡¿Qué diab…? –

El aún bebé corrió de regreso al marco de la puerta y se le quedo mirando nuevamente.

- Gracias a eso, si voy intentar llevarme a la cama a Cuddy –

Sonó el timbre de la casa y Cuddy apareció en la cocina.

- Vamos, tu tía ya llegó por ti – La doctora tomo en sus brazos al niño.

* * *

><p>- Cerveza –<p>

- Solo agua con un toque de limón –

- En seguida traeré sus bebidas y sus entradas – el mesero se fue con la orden tomada.

- Este lugar es lindo – Cuddy dijo mirando el restaurante.

- Wilson lo recomendó – House empezó a jalar un hilo del mantel.

- Bien – Cuddy se coloco la servilleta de tela en su regazo – Así que…¿cómo esta tu esposa? –

- Nos estamos divorciando, encontró otra manera de obtener la residencia –

- Oh… eso…¿bueno? Solo pregunté por…No sé porque pregunté –

House continuó jalando el hilo del mantel – ¿Cómo esta tu trabajo? –

- Bien, todo bien –

House levantó la mirada y noto que Cuddy estaba frotando el dedo donde su anillo de matrimonio debería estar.

- ¿Nerviosa? –

- Un poco – Cuddy contesto deprisa – Voy al baño – se paró de la mesa – Enseguida regreso –

- Bien – House la observo caminar entre las mesas. Disfrutó la vista, pero cuando la vio desaparecer, hizo una llamada.

* * *

><p>- ¿Qué pasó? – Wilson contestó su teléfono celular.<p>

- Nada –

- Algo malo debió haber pasado o no me llamarías a la mitad de tu cita –

- Esto esta muy mal Wilson – House se agachó al ras de la mesa. – Esto fue una mala idea –

* * *

><p>Cuddy se miro en el espejo del baño. – Oh Dios – dijo en voz alta. Una mujer salió de un cubículo. Se sonrieron. Cuddy espero a que se lavara las manos y se fuera.<p>

- Julia ¿Qué diablos estoy haciendo? – dijo por su celular.

- ¿Ahora te das cuenta de la locura de salir con House? –

- No va a funcionar, simplemente no ¿verdad? – Cuddy dijo – Esto es una locura –

- Lisa, estás en una cita con House, al que _tú_ llamaste –

- Lo sé –

- Gregory "he estado en un manicomio y la cárcel" House –

- Lo sé. Solo creí que era…romántico…¿sabes? Regresar al primer amor –

- Eso sonó extremadamente cursi –

- ¡lo sé! –

* * *

><p>- Estuve en su casa por unos minutos –<p>

- ¿Y? –

- Y Luke se parece a su padre –House dijo con cierto tono de descontento.

- ¿Darth Vader? – Wilson se burló

- ¡Callate! – House volteó a ver si venía Cuddy – Es en serio Wilson, el niño es una versión pequeña de su padre y me odia –

- ¿Todo esto en unos minutos? –

- Apuesto que me asfixiaría con una almohada mientras duermo –

- ¡Tiene dos años! – Wilson exclamó – Te pasó lo mismo con Rachel, tenías miedo –

- Es diferente, esta en sus genes odiarme –

* * *

><p>- ¿Qué vas a hacer entonces? –<p>

- Inventaré una excusa o algo – Cuddy colgó.

* * *

><p>- ¿Vas a ayudarme o que? –<p>

- No, yo no voy a intervenir más. Me pasé muchos años tratando de entenderlos y aconsejarlos. Termine ayudándolos la misma cantidad de veces que me equivoqué –

- ¿Eso es todo? – House preguntó – ¿Te lavas las manos como Platón? –

- ¿Cómo Platón? Querrás decir como Poncio Pilato –

- ¿Qué? ¿Platón no se lavaba las manos también? –

- House solo ten la cita y ya –

- Ya sé, llámame en 5 minutos y – House levantó la mirada y vio que Cuddy ya estaba enfrente de él – Adiós, Wilson –

- Así… - Cuddy le dijo.

- Siii – House la miro a detalle, cómo pudo olvidar lo hermosa que era.

- Si no quieres... –

- Hay que irnos de aquí – House se levantó de repente. – Este es un restaurante presuntuoso de todas maneras –

- ¿Irnos? –

- Si, vámonos – House tomó un par de billetes de su cartera y los dejo en la mesa.

- Okay – Cuddy sonrió.

El mesero los vio alejarse – Ya tengo sus bebidas –

- No las necesitamos –

* * *

><p>Al poco tiempo se encontraron en un parque. A las orillas un camión de comida callejera atendía una fila de clientes.<p>

- ¿Qué dices? ¿Una hamburguesa? –

- Soy vegetariana…pero…al diablo –

Se pusieron en la fila.

– Escuche de este lugar – ella dijo – Es uno de esos carros de comida callejera gourmet –

- ¿En serio? –

- Si –

Empezaron a leer el menú que estaba pintado al lado de la camioneta.

Recogieron su comida y tomaron asiento en una banca cercana.

- ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que comiste algo así? –

- Cuando estaba embarazada – Cuddy dio una mordida de su hamburguesa con trufas. – Esta deliciosa –

- Tuvimos suerte –

- ¿Llamaste a Wilson? – Cuddy le pregunta.

- El pobre no puede dormir si no le cuento una historia –

- Te preguntó porque yo llamé Julia –

- Supuse que entraste en pánico por la mirada de venado apunto de ser atropellado que pusiste – House le dijo – Entonces ¿por qué me llamase si te ibas a arrepentir a los 5 minutos? –

- A pesar de todo lo que nos ha pasado, me gusta la idea de nosotros juntos. Pero por todo lo que nos ha pasado, me aterra la idea de nosotros juntos –

- Que sincera –

- Puedo lidiar con tu personalidad extrema, pero ya no quiero juegos –

House asintió con la cabeza – Suena justo. Y si estamos con sinceridad. Tu hijo me asusta –

Cuddy se rió – ¿Mi hijo? –

- Si –

- ¿Por qué? –

- Para empezar, se parece a su papá –

- Si, cierto – Cuddy sonrió – Pero no veo porque… –

- Tuvo un papá, y tú tuviste un esposo. No quiero ser un…remplazo –

Cuddy se rió otra vez. – House, no eres el remplazo de nadie. Yo no pienso, ni espero eso de ti –

- Bien –

- En cuanto a mis hijos, no te quiero cerca de ellos –

- ¿Cómo? –

- No a corto plazo. Han tenido muchos cambios en su vida, en especial Rachel. No quiero cambiar su rutina, no quiero que se encariñen contigo –

- ¿Por si acaba mal? –

- Si, exacto. Tengo esperanzas, pero no soy ingenua. Por eso no quería que te vieran esta noche –

- No tienes que preocuparte por el pequeño encariñándose conmigo –

- ¿No te molesta mantener un bajo perfil? –

- Para nada. Tampoco tengo prisa –

- Teníamos algo muy especial, creo que podemos recuperarlo – Dijo ella

- Podemos mejorarlo. House y Cuddy versión 2.0 –

- Y gracias a Dios, ya no trabajamos juntos –

- Yo no diría eso, extraño tu faldas y escotes –

Cuddy sonrió – ¿A Foreman no le quedan? –

- ¡No! Ahora me lo estoy imaginando –

Cuddy se rió.

- ¿Escuchas música? – House volteó buscando la fuente del sonido.

- Si –

* * *

><p><em>These arms of mine, they are lonely,<br>Lonely and feeling blue._

Cuddy y House bailaban con una balada de Ottis Reding. Encontraron un pequeño bar que tocaba música en vivo.

- Me encanta esta canción – House dijo. Lo dijo para romper el encanto a propósito. Para ver si no estaba soñando con tener a Cuddy en sus brazos– ¿Te gusta Ottis Redding? Nah, probablemente eres muy judía para que te guste –

- Creo que eso es antisemita – Cuddy quito su cabeza del hombro de House para verlo – Mejor deberías callarte –

- ¿Callarme? –

- Y se la manera perfecta –

Cuddy lo besó.

- Puedo estar callado toda la noche –

* * *

><p><em>Mucho tiempo después…<em>

- No, espera ¿Qué haces? – House grito, pero fue muy tarde. El niño empezó a llorar.

- ¡Aaaaahhh! –

- ¿Estas bien? – House corrió al final de las escaleras – No te muevas deja revisarte –

El pequeño se había abierto la cabeza.

- ¿Qué pasó? – Rachel se asomó de su cuarto.

- Tengo que llevar a tu hermano al hospital. Vamos, no puedo dejarte sola –

* * *

><p>- No te muevas –<p>

House estaba en la sala de Emergencias de Princeton Plaisboro. Tenía una gasa sobre la herida del niño.

- ¿Me viste? Me subí y ¡groom! baje –

- No deberías hacer eso. ¿De donde sacaste una rampa? –

- Desarme el armario –

- ¿Qué? –

- Si, solo quite las cositas negras – El niño sacó de su bolsillo un montón de tornillos.

- Dame esos – House se los quitó.

- En la mañana quiso dárselos a comer al gato de la vecina – Rachel le dijo.

- ¿Por qué quieres lastimarlo? Es solo un gato –

- Quería ver si se los comía –

- Mira quien esta aquí. Hola niños – Wilson se acerco a la camilla – ¿Qué pasó? –

- Condujo su triciclo por las escaleras –

Wilson sonrió.

- No es gracioso –

- ¿Cuándo regresa Cuddy de sus vacaciones? –

- No son vacaciones, es un simposio en California –

- Estoy seguro que para ella son vacaciones. Alejarse de tres niños en la casa –

- Awww Wilson ¿me estás contando como otro niño? Tienes razón soy como Peter Pan, tengo corazón joven –

- ¿Qué le pasó a tu bastón? –

- Yo lo pinté – dijo el niño con una sonrisa.

- Y mamá lo regañó –

Wilson se rió.

- Creo que es hiperactivo – House dijo.

El doctor de emergencias por fin llegó. – Siento la tardanza –

- ¿Qué tal si era algo más grave? Solo son unas puntadas, pero hazlo bien.– House dijo con un tono mandón.

- Hazlo tu entonces House – el doctor dejo la bandeja – tienes a tu patiño aquí –

- ¿Qué le hiciste a él? –

- No recuerdo – House se encogió de hombros – ¿Puedes curarlo? No puedo –

- ¿Por qué no? –

- Me pondría muy nervioso –

- Si, yo te ayudo – Wilson se puso los guantes.

- Cuddy va a matarme – House dijo – Es la primera vez que me deja cuidándolos –

- Eres adorable – dijo Wilson – Los años por fin te han ablandado –

- No menciones mi edad. Estoy seguro que en el kinder creen que soy su abuelo –

Wilson soltó la carcajada.

* * *

><p>- A por fin en casa – Cuddy se agachó y abrazo a su hija – Ven acá –<p>

- Hola mami – Rachel abrazó con fuerzas a su madre. – Te extrañamos –

- Y yo a ti nena –

House y el pequeño se mantuvieron muy serios; parados junto a ellas. House la había puesto una gorra.

- Cariño ¿no vas a saludarme? –

- ¡Mami! - El niño se lanzó a saludarla.

– ¿Por qué estás usando una gorra? –

- Le gusta, ahora es fan de los Orioles – House improvisó

Cuddy los miro a los tres con sospecha. Con cautela le quito la gorra y vio el vendaje en su cabeza.

- ¿House? – Cuddy se cruzo de brazos y lo miro de fea manera.

- El gato de la vecina tuvo la culpa –

* * *

><p>- Cuando menos lo pensé estaba en el triciclo en las escaleras –<p>

A solas en su cuarto House le explicaba otra vez lo sucedido.

- Te creo –

- Tiene demasiada energía y no lo dí azúcar –

- Ya me lo dijiste – Cuddy le dio un beso y se acurruco junto a House.

- Tiene mucha energía. Debería practicar algún deporte –

- ¿Cómo Lacrosse? –

- No quiero presionarlo –

- Lo sé –

- Si creyera en karma o en alguna tontería así, pensaría que el Universo me esta haciendo pagar por como traté a mi papá –

- House –

- Cuando tenga trece años me va a gritar que no soy su verdadero padre –

- House, no estamos engañándolo. El sabe que no eres su padre biológico, tengo fotos de su papá y un día de estos tendré que explicarle exactamente que pasó. Y ese día me alegraré de que estés a mi lado, porque...eres como su papá, sin importar los genes –

- Ahora que lo pienso, tendrás que explicarle a Rachel que pasó con su mamá –

- Si, pero para esa ocasión tengo preparada a Julia. Será una charla de chicas –

- Bien, a estas alturas de mi vida no estoy para esas cosas –

- Espero que no te sientas viejo para otras cosas –

Cuddy le beso el cuello, luego la quijada.

- ¿Te sientes juguetona? –

- Oh si –

- Te amo Cuddy –

- Lo sé –

- ¿En serio? ¿Me vas a aplicar "El Han Solo"? –

Cuddy lo beso con pasión en la boca.

- Okay, no necesito que lo digas –

**Fin.**

* * *

><p>¡Siento la tardanza! Prometí final feliz. Esto se me hizo bastante feliz ¿no?<p>

Y por eso el niño tenía que ser hijo de alguien más

**Dejen un comentario**, porque al menos que pasé algo totalmente loco en el final de House. Este es mi último fic Huddy.

Sigo sin creer lo de Lisa E. Tiene que salir. Como Topher Grace en "That 70's Show" o Joseph Gordon Levit en "Third Rock form the sun", diablos; hasta Shelley Long regresó a Cheers para el capitulo final después de 6 años.

En fin…

**Gracias por leer. Y si les gusta tantito como escribo, chequen Detective Fausto, mi webcomic semanal. Link en mi perfil.**


End file.
